Aftermath
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM, Obi is 18. Non-Slash. In honor of those lost on September 11, 2001


TITLE: Aftermath   
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid   
E-MAIL: hlnkid@aol.com   
RATING: PG   
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM, non-slash. (Obi-Wan is17) See NOTE below.   
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.   
ARCHIVE: Please ask first.   
MY WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/   
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.   
  
WARNING NOTE: PLEASE READ: This is a short story I wrote in the wake of the terrorist attacks of September 11, 2001 in the US. It focuses on a conversation between master and padawan after a similar attack on Coruscant. This story does NOT involve anything graphic, and is written in honor of all those who lost loved ones on that Tuesday. While I personally did not lose anyone close to me, my thoughts go out to everyone involved in any way. Part of the healing process is to write what you feel. And this is part of that process for me. Thanks for reading.   
  
NEVER FORGET SEPTEMBER 11, 2001   
  
===========   
Aftermath   
===========   
  
"Master?"   
  
"I'm alright padawan. Just thinking."   
  
"About what happened?"   
  
"Yes. About all those who were lost and their loved ones who are in such pain now."   
  
"I can't stop thinking about it."   
  
"Nor can I. It'll be okay. Everyone just needs time. Are you alright padawan?"   
  
"Yes master, I think so. Well, I don't know. One minute I'm fine, then the next I feel so sad. I still can't believe this happened. I keep thinking I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream."   
  
"If only it was a dream. How is your hand?"   
  
"I'll live. Healer Terran said if the pain gets to bad, he can offer me something for it, but it's healing okay I guess. You look tired master. Perhaps you should get some rest. We've been given a reprieve from the rescue effort. They don't need us until late tomorrow."   
  
"They need everyone they can handle as soon as possible. Chief Rylan was just saying that to force us to take a break."   
  
"But I think you should rest. I can feel your fatigue master, almost as much as I feel my own. If we go back to help before we are ready, we may only hamper the efforts and could get ourselves and others hurt. I know you want to help, but please just give your mind and body a break for a few hours."   
  
"Obi-Wan, I understand your concern, but I will be heading back there shortly. I can't sit here and do nothing. I am capable. I should be there."   
  
"Master...I..."   
  
There was a long pause before Qui-Gon spoke. He suddenly saw the confusion and fear in his student's eyes.   
  
"What is it padawan?"   
  
"I...this is selfish of me, I know...but I would just like a few hours for us to talk maybe. I just don't want to be alone right now. I see what those who lost someone are going through, and I think how...what if you had been in the building today? You were there just yesterday afternoon. What if had happened then? What if...I just...I need you master. I need to be close to my family right now. That' sounds selfish, but it's what I really feel."   
  
"Obi-Wan...no, you're not being selfish. I'm sorry. I have been so focused on the recovery effort that I was not thinking of how you were affected emotionally by this. Yes, let's you and I talk...or just be in the company of the other. We will return to the rescue operation tomorrow."   
  
"You were in that building master."   
  
"I know. I know. But I'm alright padawan. I'm here now. It'll be okay...in time."   
  
"Will it? Will it ever be okay again? Will we ever truly be safe? If they did this once, they can do it again."   
  
Qui-Gon moved closer to his apprentice and gently reached out. Obi-Wan collapsed into the welcoming and comforting arms.   
  
"I don't know padawan. I honestly don't know. However, I think we both can use the rest right now."   
  
He guided the boy to the couch and they sat side by side. As the local news flashed constant images of the attack and the terror that followed on the monitor in front of them, Qui-Gon draped an arm around his student. Obi-Wan leaned his head towards the master's shoulder, and rested it comfortably there. Closing his eyes, he tried to put the images out of his mind. Finally, Qui-Gon reached for the power switch, and flipped the monitor off. There would be plenty of time to relive the horrific images in the next day, the next week, the next months to come. For now, he needed to be with his padawan. It was where he belonged. So many had lost friends and family. A master had his apprentice close to him and until the new dawn of the day ascended over the planet, he would cherish this moment and the time they still had together. Who could ever know when that special time with a loved one would be severed suddenly and...forever.   
  
END   
  
  



End file.
